


Prawda czy wyzwanie

by Dezerter (Seariel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Zaklęcia & klątwy, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seariel/pseuds/Dezerter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nie może mówić prawdy. W ogóle. Jest to śmieszne tylko do pewnego momentu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawda czy wyzwanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.).
  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631410) by [violentcrumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcrumbles/pseuds/violentcrumbles). 



Wszystko zaczęło się od wiedźmy. 

I _to_ zdanie pojawiało się w życiu Stilesa trochę zbyt często, by uznać je za normalne. 

Ta wiedźma, swoją drogą, była cholernie trudna do złapania. Nie byli pewni skąd właściwie się wzięła, po prostu pewnego razu zaczęła obijać się po trzech pobliskich hrabstwach, rzucając zaklęciami i klątwami na prawo i lewo. Przeważnie były to raczej typowo old-schoolowe zagrania: chciwi biznesmeni zmuszeni do oddania wszystkich swoich pieniędzy, brodawki dla zadufanych w sobie,  ślepota dla fanatyków i tego typu sprawy. 

Nie zamierzali jej zabijać. Nic, co zrobiła, nie skutkowało niczyją śmiercią, albo nawet nie trwało dłużej niż tydzień. Chyba najgorsza jej sprawka to zmienienie jakiegoś szczególnie agresywnego dresiarza w mysz na parę dni. W sensie, taką prawdziwą, dosłowną, z ogonem, uszami, M-Y-S-Z-K-O M-I-K-O-W-Ą mysz! Co Stiles, wcale nie-tak-sekretnie, uważał za całkiem odjazdowe i wystarczające, by pozwolić jej kontynuować to, co właściwie robiła. Ale nie mógł. Najwyraźniej to kwestia "moralności".  

Tak przynajmniej twierdził Derek. Stiles i tak uważał, że wilkołakowi bardziej przeszkadzało kolejne nadprzyrodzone zagrożenie niż występek przeciw jakiemuś śmiesznemu rodzajowi moralnej polityki anty-przeobrażeniowej, no ale nieważne.  

Złapali wiedźmę w potrzask na rozwidleniu rzeki - rwąca woda z dwóch stron, wataha przed nią. 

— Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj — wywarczał wywilkowany Derek z obnażonymi kłami i pazurami. 

— Oh, nie przesadzaj — odparła, brzmiąc jak typowa, urocza, piekąca ciasteczka babcina, którą zapewne była po godzinach, gdy nie zajmowała się znikaniem ust ludziom. (Takie ploty.) 

— Nikomu nie robię krzywdy, kochanie — cmoknęła, a Stiles poczuł nieodpartą ochotę zwinięcia się w kłębek pod kocem z kubkiem gorącej czekolady, podczas gdy ona czytałaby mu opowieści o rycerzach i smokach.  — Wręcz przeciwnie, pomagam im stać się lepszymi ludźmi. Pokazując ich... wady, daję im - i wszystkim wokół - lepsze, zdrowsze, szczęśliwsze życia! 

Uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który Stilesowi z miejsca przypominał o Pani Mikołajowej ze świątecznych reklam coca-coli. Założyłby się, że inni też o tym pomyśleli. Obejrzał się wokół: Boyd i Erica opuścili gardę, wyglądając na totalnie rozluźnionych. Scott i Isaac szczerzyli się z lekko przyćmionymi spojrzeniami, głupki jedne. Stiles prawie aż zaczął wierzyć, że może to być pierwsze okultystyczne spotkanie, które rozwiążą pokojowo, _bez_ łez i krwi. 

Derek parsknął. 

Pani Mikołajowa zwróciła się do niego, spoglądając ciężko i zimno spod swoich okularów. Stiles zadrżał. Serdeczność i komfort sprzed chwili nagle zniknęły, zostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie chłodu i ciary. 

— Uważasz, że kłamię, kundlu? — wypluła lodowatym głosem. — Co ty możesz wiedzieć o prawdzie? 

Zanim Stiles w ogóle zdążył mrugnąć, Pani Mikołajowa wykonała gwałtowny ruch dłonią, wystrzeliwując wiązkę niebieskiego światła spod palców, która uderzyła Dereka prosto w klatkę piersiową i posłała go na ziemię. Erica skoczyła do wiedźmy, ale dosłownie moment przed zatopieniem w niej swoich pazurów, rozległo się głośne 'pop!' i Pani Mikołajowa zniknęła w chmurze blasku o woni ciepłych pierników. Zaskoczona Erica wyrżnęła z łoskotem i głośnym piskiem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stała kobieta. Po chwili znalazła się w pionie z powrotem a reszta wilków podbiegła do niej, starając się złapać zapach lub w ogóle jakiś ślad, który doprowadziłby ich do wiedźmy. 

Stiles natomiast rzucił się w kierunku Dereka, który wciąż leżał na plecach w błocie. Im bliżej podchodził, tym bardziej powietrze przestawało pachnąć piernikami a zamiast tego, na nieszczęście, zbyt znajomym swędem przypalonego ciała. 

— Powoli, powoli, stary. Trzymaj się — odezwał się Stiles, gdy Derek starał się podnieść do siadu. Trzymał się za prawy bok, a chłopak dojrzał świeżą krew i zaróżowioną skórę w miejscu gdzie koszulka i kurtka były przypalone. Stiles uklęknął i wziął mężczyznę pod pachy. Derek był jeszcze  cięższy niż wyglądał. Co wyjaśnia oczywiście, pomyślał Stiles, dlaczego mimowolnie zwraca się uwagę na to jak, um, bardzo umięśniony jest Derek. Czysto obserwacyjny sposób, rzecz jasna. Umięśniony, taa. Gdy wreszcie udało im się utrzymać w miarę stabilną pozycję, Stiles podtrzymał Dereka, gdy ten łapał oddech.  

— Co za paskudne... coś, czymkolwiek cię trafiła. Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Stiles. 

Derek zrzucił z ramienia dłoń Stilesa i wstał. 

— Tak — warknął Derek, kuśtykając z jedną ręką przyciśniętą do zakrwawionego miejsca. — Zawsze się dobrze czuję.  

*** 

Kilka dni zajęło im spostrzeżenie, że coś jest jednak nie tak. 

Na ich obronę Stiles chciałby zauważyć, że Derek był sarkastycznym dupkiem nawet wtedy, gdy miał dobry dzień, więc ciężko było wyczuć jakąś zmianę. 

— Nieźle — stwierdził Derek z grymasem po podcięciu Scotta trzeci raz z rzędu.  — Od miesięcy ci tak dobrze nie szło jak dziś. 

— Staram się, okej? — Scott podniósł się na nogi. Nawet ze swoimi mizernymi, ludzkimi zmysłami, Stiles czuł frustrację bijącą od Scotta aż z drugiej części ogrodu. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać co Boyd i Isaac musieli teraz myśleć - obaj praktycznie że drżeli.  

Ogólnie rzez biorąc, był to całkiem niezły dzień na "trening", czy jakkolwiek Derek to nazywał. Stiles osobiście sądził, że bardziej przypominało to rozgrywkę w Mortal Combat, podczas gdy baterie w padzie drugiej osoby nie działały. Nie, żeby powiedział to na głos. Stiles i Lydia rozłożyli się z kilkoma książkami i laptopem Petera, starając się wywnioskować ile z tego było prawdą (Chupacabra? Serio?), a ile Peter zmyślił na wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał włamać się do jego sprzętu. A tak poza tym, słońce świeciło, było na tyle chłodno by założyć kurtkę, ale nie na tyle zimno, by nosić płaszcz i nikt od całych siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin nie starał się zamordować nikogo, na kim zależało Stilesowi. 

Derek znowu powalił Scotta. 

— Do cholery, Derek, czego ty ode mnie chcesz? — wykrzyczał Scott, gdy podniósł się do pionu. 

 _Brawo, tak trzymaj_ , pomyślał Stiles. 

Derek zacisnął zęby. 

— Nie chcę, żebyś był zdolny sam się obronić. Chcę, żebyś spędzał więcej czasu z Argentami. Ale skoro i tak wiem, że będziesz, chcę żebyś był w niebezpieczeństwie przez cały czas, bo nie jesteś częścią tej watahy, Scott, czy tego nie chcesz czy chcesz. 

Scott zamarł w połowie ruchu z miną chomika, który właśnie wypadł ze swojego kołowrotka na drugą stronę klatki - po części zszokowany, po części wkurzony, w głównej mierze zdezorientowany, ale wciąż uroczy. 

— Co? 

— Nie słyszałeś mnie — burknął Derek. 

— Hę? 

Lydia przekrzywiła głowę obok Stilesa. Chłopak zerknął na nią. Przybrała aktualnie swoją skupiam-się-bardzo-mocno-a-moje-wnioski-będą-dla-ciebie-bardzo-nieprzyjemne minę. Stiles przełknął ślinę. 

— Derek — zaczęła wolno. — Jakiego koloru jest niebo? 

Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w grunt, zaciskając usta. Wykrzywił się. 

— Pomarańczowego. 

— Mmm, twoje pełne imię? 

— Nie Derek Edwin Hale. 

— Rozumiem. A czy tamta wiedźma rzuciła na ciebie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie? 

Ramiona Dereka gwałtownie opadły. 

— Raczej nie. 

— I kiedy _właściwie_ planowałeś nam o tym powiedzieć? — Oczy Lydii zwęziły się.  

— Nie nigdy — wymamrotał Derek. 

— Chwila, co się właściwie dzieje? — wtrącił Scott. 

Lydia westchnęła w sposób, który idealnie pokazywał jak bardzo jest dla niej męczące przebywanie z ludźmi o zaniżonym ilorazie inteligencji. 

Oh. 

— Wiedźma rzuciła na niego coś na wzór zaklęcia kłamstwa — uświadomił sobie Stiles. Co samo w sobie było co najmniej dziwne. W trakcie swoich riserczów widział wiele odnośników do zaklęć prawdy, eliksirów prawdy, pyłku prawdy, tym podobnych. Ale nigdy nic o 'anty-prawdzie'. 

— Więc chwila — zaczął Stiles, odwracając się do Dereka — jesteś kutasem celowo, czy po prostu nie możesz mówić prawdy? 

— Nie — odpowiedział Derek. 

— Czy to-- Czy to znaczy "tak"? — zapytał Scott, marszcząc brwi w konsternacji. Stiles czuł ten ból. 

— Nie. 

Pauza. 

— To jest bardzo dezorientujące — zauważył Boyd. 

— No mów — odparł Derek. 

*** 

Tak więc Stiles wziął się za to, co potrafił najlepiej - risercz. Znaczy wiadomo, ta cała szopka skończy się zapewne za kilka dni, tak jak i reszta zaklęć Pani Mikołajowej, jednakże wiedza to potężna broń, połowa drogi do sukcesu i tak dalej. No więc. Risercz. 

Daleko nie zaszedł. 

Googlowanie "zaklęcie kłamstwa" zaprowadziło go do odnośnika z Wikipedii zatytułowanego "Kłamanie kompulsywne", co było swoją drogą całkiem ciekawym tematem (termin naukowy _pseudologia_ _fantastica_ , no kto by pomyślał?), ale kiedy przekierowało go do artykułu o "Konnicy w Imperium Osmańskim", zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie cztery godziny właściwie przelinkowywał się z jednego martwego punktu do drugiego. W końcu postanowił zająć się książkami - które nieoficjalnie wypożyczył na czas nieokreślony z miejscowego college'u - jak i niektórymi z notatek Petera. Wiele można powiedzieć o tym nieumarłym dupku, ale trzeba przyznać, tabelki prowadził niczym pros. Mimo wszystko szczęście najwyraźniej opuściło dzisiaj Stilesa, bo ani to ani to w pracy mu nie pomogło.  

Problemem była zbyt duża ilość informacji, która zarazem nie prowadziła do niczego konkretnego. Wspominanych było pełno wersji zaklęć prawdy, włączając w to przepisy magiczne z Japonii i jedną mocno niepokojącą listę ich najpopularniejszego wykorzystania, ale właściwie zupełne nic o zaklęciach nie-prawdy. Szczególnie o tym, z którym musieli sobie teraz poradzić. Tak więc Stiles stwierdził w końcu, że potrzebuje pewniejszych danych. 

 **Potrzebuje więcej info na temat tego zaklęcia. Wpadnij** **natychmiast** **.** Stiles wysłał smsa, a po krótkiej refleksji jeszcze jednego. **Proszę.**  

Od miesięcy starał się nauczyć Dereka, że tak, naprawdę istnieje coś takiego jak "kultura osobista" i "wzajemna uprzejmość międzyludzka". Równie dobrze mógł dać mu tego dobry przykład. 

Włączył Sapera, jednak zdążył wylecieć w powietrze tylko dwa razy, nim jego telefon zabrzęczał. 

 **Dobra.**  

Stiles był zszokowany. To była odpowiedź, którą właściwie chciał dostać, jednakże pierwsze raczej spodziewał się ze swojej strony fali lamentu, jęczenia i porządnego planu tego, jak właściwie miałby ubłagać wilkołaka. Chyba, że... 

 **Czy to znaczy "nie"?**  

Telefon zabrzęczał znowu, niemal natychmiastowo. 

 **Nie.**  

Dobra, okej. Mało pomocne. Stiles zamyślił się przez chwilę i ponownie zaczął pisać przez kilka dobrych minut, aż nacisnął "wyślij". 

 **Gdybym zapytał cię, czy twoje pierwsze "t** **ak" znaczyło "nie" to odpowiedziałbyś teraz "nie"?**  

 **??? n** **ie.**  

Okej, może coś prostszego. **Czy twój ulubiony kolor to różowy?**  

 **Tak.**  

Tak tylko, żeby się upewnić. **Jesteś potajemnie czarodziejką z księżyca** **?**  

 **Tak.**  

Stiles wybuchnął śmiechem. Aż mógł sobie wyobrazić minę Dereka, gdy to pisał. I dodatkowo wyszło na to, że zaklęcie dotyczyło zarówno komunikacji werbalnej jak i pisanej. Świetnie. 

 **Masz totalną rację** , wystukał. **Nie ma potrzeby śpieszyć się z** **odkręcaniem** **tego.**  

Stiles nie otrzymał już odpowiedzi, ale kilka minut - i kilka wybuchów pól minowych - później, ktoś zapukał w szybę. 

— Doskonale wiesz, że mojego taty nie ma w domu — powiedział Stiles, otwierając okno. — Mógłbyś użyć drzwi wejściowych. To aż za bardzo creepy, nawet jak na ciebie. 

Derek wywrócił oczami i wskoczył do środka jednym, płynnym ruchem, którego Stiles mógł tylko pozazdrościć. Przystanął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Po chwili zastukał stopą niecierpliwie. Łał, najwyraźniej silent!Derek to melodramatyczna diva. Ale dobra, w końcu nie są najlepszymi kumplami, czy coś, Derek jest tu z pewnego, konkretnego powodu. Nie, że w sypialni Stilesa z powodu sypialnianego powodu, nie. _Niestety_ , zaskamlał jego wewnętrzny głos, który usilnie starał się zdławić. Ale z powodu "ktoś-czarami-zmusił-Dereka-do-robienia-rzeczy-mimo-własnej-woli" powodu. To otrzeźwiło Stilesa z miejsca. 

— Dobra — zaczął, odchrząkając. — Um, nie za bardzo poszczęścił mi się risercz z ogólnikami na temat zaklęcia, więc po pierwsze chyba czas najwyższy zadzwonić do Deatona i sprawdzić, czy może on ma jakieś pomysły... 

— Tak — odparł stanowczo Derek. — Tak, Deaton. 

— Okej, to świetnie — stwierdził Stiles, wygrzebując swój telefon. — Daj mi chwilę. 

— Tak! — powtórzył Derek i nagle smartfon Stilesa znalazł się na drugim końcu pokoju. Derek zacisnął zęby i uśmiechnął się w ten sposób, który wyrażał dosłownie, że Derek uważał cię za najgłupszego głupka z najgłupszych głupków (słowa Stilesa), ale żebyś mimo wszystko starał się zrozumieć co się do ciebie mówi, do cholery. Stiles nienawidził tego uśmiechu. 

— Tak, Deaton — powiedział wolno Derek. — Tak. _Ktokolwiek_. Wataha. Wie. Nie niebezpieczne.  

— Okej — odezwał się Stiles po chwili ciszy przeznaczonej na tłumaczenie. — Nie Deaton. Nikt spoza watahy nie może wiedzieć, bo to niebezpieczne?  

Derek przytaknął. 

— No dobra... Zgaduję, że w takim razie możemy przejść do punkty ósmego. Powinniśmy sprawdzić możliwości zaklęcia. Jeśli ogarniemy szczegóły, to może pójdzie nam lepiej ze zdejmowaniem go.  

— Więc co mam nie robić? — zapytał Derek. 

Stiles zgarnął swój notatnik z biurka i usiadł przodem do oparcia na krześle naprzeciwko Dereka. 

— Spróbuję zadać ci parę pytań-- nic nienormalnego — dodał szybko, widząc niezadowolenie Dereka. — Coś w stylu "Czy papież jest katolikiem?" albo "na tyle na ile ci wiadomo - czy niedźwiedzie właściwie srają w lesie?". Tego typu rzeczy. Może spróbuj komunikować się w sposób, który nie ogranicza się tylko do ruchów twoich wyrokujących brwi. Nie no, serio, przestań. Aż fizycznie czuję, że mnie osądzasz. 

Derek naburmuszył się i usiadł na krześle stojącym przy ścianie naprzeciwko. Machnął ręką. 

— No to nie zaczynaj w końcu. 

— Super — powiedział Stiles z klaśnięciem dłoni. — Ustalmy sobie punkt odniesienia. Powiedz mi coś prawdziwego. 

Derek przekrzywił lekko głowę, po chwili się odzywając. 

— Nie nazywam się Derek Hale. 

Wykrzywił się. 

— Nie, nie, nie. Jest dobrze. Proste, na temat i wiem, że to nieprawda. Genialne odniesienie. Dobra, lecimy dalej, powtarzaj po mnie... 

Nie będzie aż tak źle.  

*** 

Po dwóch bardzo długich i bardzo frustrujących godzinach, nie byli nawet blisko znalezienia rozwiązania. Derek prawie wyszedł ze dwa razy, ale Stilesowi udało się odwieść go od tego pomysłu (czytaj: przebłagać). 

W trakcie monotonnej metody prób i błędów, udało się im chociaż ogarnąć podstawy działania zaklęcia. Derek nie tylko kłamał; był zmuszony również do zmieniana słów na ich antonimy. "Ciepły" stawał się "zimnym". "Tak" zmieniało się na "nie". "Teksty piosenek Katy Perry" były "nie tekstami piosenek Katy Perry", itp. Zaklęcie wydawało się nie oddziaływać na mowę ciała albo ton głosu, ale  na bezpośrednią komunikację, typu mówienie czy pisanie. Stiles naprawdę chciał się przekonać czy działało to jeszcze na alfabet Morsa, ale Derek go nie znał i tylko naburczał na Stilesa, żeby przestał robić z siebie idiotę. No dobra, może nie był to najmądrzejszy pomysł na świecie, ale bez przesady, żeby od razu wyzywać. No. 

— Okej — powiedział Stiles, przecierając oczy, co było porównywalne mniej więcej do jeżdżenia sobie po nich papierem ściernym. Jeśli zależałoby to od niego, to skończyłby z tym już dobrych pięć minut temu, ale za każdym razem, gdy otwierał usta by coś zasugerować, przypominał sobie, że jeśli dla niego cała ta sprawa zaczynała być już frustrująca, to co dopiero musiał czuć Derek. Dlatego więc kontynuował. — Teraz w ogóle spróbuj nie odpowiadać. Wolisz pepsi czy cole? 

Derek milczał. Pochylił się a wzrok wbił w podłogę. Po paru chwilach Stiles zauważył, że drga mu szczęka, mimo że usta nadal miał zaciśnięte. Kilka sekund później Derek zamknął oczy i zaczął dyszeć - krótkie wydechy przez nos, które stawały się szybsze i szybsze. Jezu. I potem Derek poderwał głowę a Stiles dojrzał drżenie całych jego rąk, wywodzące się prosto z zaciśniętych pięści. Dreszcze nagle się nasiliły, aż całe ciało Dereka zaczęło się trząść.  

— Derek! 

Derek zleciał ze swojego krzesła. Stiles nie miał na tyle dobrego refleksu, by go złapać nim wyrżnął o podłogę, ale poderwał się najszybciej jak mógł i uklęknął przy wilkołaku, który zwijał się z bólu, jakby miał atak. 

— Derek! Przestań! — Stiles złapał Dereka za nadgarstki i miał wrażenie, że trzyma w rękach żelazo; ścięgna i mięśnie miał tak mocno napięte, że mało brakowało by się zerwały. Dłonie miał spocone, a gdy Stiles zerknął na dół, zauważył, że pazury Dereka były wyciągnięte i wżynały się mu w skórę. Walczył o kontrolę. 

— Derek, skończ! Po prostu odpowiedz! Pepsi czy cola?  

— Kkkkkkkcola — wysapał ostatecznie Derek. Po tym zwalił się na twarz; jego ciało momentalnie się rozluźniło, leżąc w nogach łóżka. Stiles czuł napięcie opuszczające dłoń Dereka, którą trzymał. Usiadł  ostrożnie na dywanie przy kolanach wilkołaka. 

Zostali tak przez chwilę, Derek łapał oddech a Stiles naprawdę usilnie starał się powstrzymać swoje serce przed wyskoczeniem z klatki piersiowej i sturlaniem się w dół schodów.  

— Kurwa — stwierdził Stiles. 

Derek skinął. 

— Cóż. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy co się dzieje, gdy nie odpowiadasz.  

Derek parsknął śmiechem, który w połowie przekształcił się w jęk. Stiles w zamyśleniu poklepał go po ramionach. 

— Postaram się nie zadawać żadnych pytań, dopóki ci nie przejdzie. 

Derek prychnął drwiąco. Stiles grzmotnął go. 

— Gościu. Nie rób tak więcej, serio. Od tego właśnie się wszystko zaczęło. — Stiles westchnął. — Miej trochę wiary we mnie, co? 

Tak, Stiles zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że _czas_ _ami_ zdarzało się mu bezmyślnie paplać, ale po ostatnim, przepełnionym szaleństwem roku, który mieli nieprzyjemność przeżyć, Derek stał się... cóż. Stiles wątpił, że Derek uważał go za swojego przyjaciela, no ale przynajmniej byli dla siebie przyjaci... elscy. Dajmy na to - Derek nie groził mu śmiercią na poważnie już od miesięcy! I vice versa, o ile miało to jakieś znaczenie. 

Więc tak, byli przyjaci-elscy. A Stiles zrobiłby praktycznie wszystko by tą przyjaci-elskość utrzymać, nawet jeśli wymagałoby to zamknięcia się na kilka dni z rzędu.  

I co z tego, że czasami Stiles marzył sobie, by Derek był bardziej niż tylko przyjaci-elski? Przecież na pewno narzucać mu się nie będzie. Zresztą nie było źle, Stiles już zdążył przywyknąć do życia w ciągłym rozczarowaniu - przejdzie mu. Chyba. 

— Powiem reszcie watahy, żeby też się pilnowali jeszcze przez kilka dni. 

Derek skinął głową i nie zapowiadało się na to, by miał się podnieść. 

— Chcesz może... Ściągnąłem cały sezon "Gry o tron" — odezwał się ostrożnie Stiles. 

Derek skinął raz jeszcze, więc Stiles podniósł się by zgarnąć swój laptop. Po chwili usiadł znowu, opierając się o nogi łóżka i przechylił ekran tak, by Derek też mógł widzieć. 

— Nie dzięki — wymamrotał Derek, gdy włączyła się czołówka. 

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiedział szczerze Stiles. 

*** 

Od tamtego czasu Stiles wysyłał Derekowi smsa każdego ranka. 

 **Powiedz mi coś prawdziwego.**  

Odpowiedzi, które otrzymywał, nie były zbytnio obiecujące. 

 **Słońce wschodzi na zachodzie.**  

 **Ziemia nie jest okrągła.**  

 **Kocham szparagi.**  

Na tą ostatnią Stiles wybuchnął śmiechem. Już widział w myślach tę przygnębioną Derekową twarz alfy, wpatrującą się z nienawiścią w talerz warzyw. 

Wraz z upływem dni, cała ta sytuacja stawała się coraz mniej zabawna. Derek wpadał do Stilesa już praktycznie codziennie. Czasem próbowali ponownie przetestować możliwości zaklęcia w marnej próbie wyszukania jakichkolwiek luk albo jego słabości. Których nie było. Te dni zazwyczaj kończyły się roztrzaskaniem czegoś przez Dereka, zanim opuścił z impetem pomieszczenie. Z początku robił to przez okno, jednakże ostatnio poczynił ogromny progress i pogodził się z drzwiami pokoju Stilesa oraz z tylnym wyjściem w kuchni. 

Niekiedy Derek już czekał na niego, wyglądając naprawdę wynędzniale w trakcie przeglądania komiksów Stilesa, gdy chłopak wracał z treningu. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co właściwie Derek robił przez resztę dni, gdy się nie widzieli, już w szczególności przed nałożeniem zaklęcia. Musiał jednak przyznać, że teraz całkiem miło było być ich częścią. Często oglądali filmy na laptopie lub też, gdy Stiles próbował zrobić zadanie domowe, Derek myszkował po jego pokoju, mamrocząc coś, co z pozoru nie powinno mieć sensu. 

Ale miało, bo praktycznie po niecałych dwóch dniach, Stiles nie miał najmniejszego problemu z rozumieniem Dereka. Wcale. 

Może to dlatego, że Stiles był przyzwyczajony do bałaganu w swojej własnej głowie. Masa pomysłów kotłowała się w jego myślach w niewłaściwym porządku, aż do momentu, gdy zmuszony był je sobie poukładać, by nabrały jakiegokolwiek sensu. A może dlatego, że Derek, bez możliwości rzucania ironią na prawo i lewo, stał się tysiąc razy łatwiejszy do zrozumienia. To jak czytanie tekstu odbitego w lustrze, wszystko co Derek mówił było przeciwieństwem do tego, co właściwie miał na myśli, jednak Stiles tak bardzo się już do tego przyzwyczaił, że czasem nawet zapominał. 

Bo w _te_ dni łatwo było zapomnieć, że coś właściwie było nie tak. Nie tylko sam fakt, że Derek był pod wpływem działania zaklęcia, ale że istniało w ogóle coś takiego jak wilkołaki, wiedźmy, łowcy. Bo jak się okazało, Derek był całkiem spoko gościem, pomijając tę całą pół-prawdę i ostrożne milczenie. Cholernie zabawny, jeśli tylko tego chciał, jego po części beznamiętny głos i śmiertelnie poważny humor zostawiał Stilesa ledwo trzymającego się na nogach ze śmiechu. Dodatkowo, z pewnością nie powstrzymywał się przed wyrażaniem swoich opinii. 

I gdzieś po drodze, te całe przyjaci-elskie uczucia Stilesa względem Dereka... cóż. Powoli stawały się trochę bardziej niż przyjaci-elskie.  

*** 

 **Nie,** **nie** **mylisz się. Obchodzi** **m** **nie** **co** **myślisz** **. Koryntczyk jest świetny** **. Wcale nie niepokojący.**  

 **Chrząszcz nie brzmi w trzcinie.**  

 **Naprawdę uwielbiam koty. Otwórz się,** **Stiles** **. To wcale** **wina wilkołactwa, ale nie** **moja.**  

 *******  

Nie zawsze jednak było tak kolorowo. 

Zaczęło się od pełni księżyca. Derek był już przeklęty przez ponad trzy tygodnie. 

— No nie wiem, stary. Znaczy, wydawał się być całkiem w porządku — stwierdził Scott z ustami pełnymi makaronowej sałatki z kafeterii.  — No, nie żeby on w ogóle dużo do nas mówił i tak dalej, wiesz?  

Nie, Stiles nie wiedział, bo aktualnie był w trakcie wymyślania dowcipnych, ale druzgocząco trafnych argumentów do jego dyskusji z Derekiem o filmach z Batmanem, które wyraźnie zilustrowałyby, podkreśliły i wyjaśniły Derekowi jak bardzo się mylił, nie doceniając tego z Valem Kilmerem.  

— Dobra, a co _powiedział?_ Zaklęcie nie działa, kiedy jest wywilkowany? Albo może istnieje jakaś wilkowa magiczna moc księżyca, która przerwałaby klątwę?  

— Nie mam pojęcia! — zawył Scott, rozkładając ręce. Część makaronu z jego widelca przeleciała gdzieś na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. — Nic nie mówił. W sensie - tak wcale nic. Tylko wziął brwi marszczył na okrągło i wskazywał palcem i dosłownie warczał na nas, gdy biegliśmy zbyt wolno albo się nie skupialiśmy i w ogóle. 

Gdy Stiles dotarł do domu tego wieczora, jakiś wkurzony wilkołak stukał mu w klawiaturę laptopa. Stiles przeżył mały atak serca na ten widok, ale zaraz uświadomił sobie, że na szczęście Derek przeglądał tylko rzeczy pobrane z komputera Petera. 

— No więc — odezwał się Stiles, postanawiając obrać tym razem trochę bardziej dyplomatyczną taktykę. — Widziałem się dzisiaj ze Scottem. Pogadaliśmy chwilę. 

Derek tylko burknął pod nosem. 

— A wiesz, w sumie o niczym konkretnym; o pogodzie, o Mario Kart, o nowym pałkarzu, takie tam, babskie sprawy. — Stiles zamilkł na chwilę. A pieprzyć to, walić taktowność. — Wspomniał też o swoim Alfie, który najwyraźniej postanowił przypomnieć sobie czasy zanim nauczył się wysławiać. Mam rozumieć, że to prawda? 

Derek obrócił się na krześle i zazezował na Stilesa, a po chwili westchnął i potarł twarz dłonią.  

— Powinienem tu być  — wyszeptał tak cicho, że Stiles nie był pewny, czy czasem mu się nie przesłyszało. 

— Co? — zapytał Stiles ze ściśniętym gardłem. 

— Powinienem tu być — powtórzył Derek. — To Laura nie miała być... Od nigdy nie miała być. Nie powinna być alfą. Wtedy, gdy nasi rodzice... 

Stiles zamarł. To był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy Derek w ogóle mówił o swoich rodzicach, a jeśli przetłumaczył to sobie dobrze to... 

Derek zaśmiał się miękko, ale jego głos przepełniony był bólem.  

— Nie poradziłaby sobie z tym dużo lepiej. Z niczym. 

Ramiona Dereka gwałtownie opadły, a Stiles nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak powinien na to wszystko zareagować. W ogóle. Po prostu jeszcze nigdy nie widział Dereka takiego...otwartego. Odsłoniętego. 

— Hej — podjął, siadając wolno na krańcu łóżka. Przesunął się do przodu, nadal zostawiając Derekowi wystarczająco wolnej przestrzeni, jednak gdyby tak tylko pochylić się trochę i wyciągnąć rękę... Ostrożnie położył dłoń na kolanie Dereka. Przez myśl przemknęło mu tysiące ostrzeżeń na temat zbliżania się do dzikich i poranionych zwierząt, ale starał się na tym teraz nie skupiać. 

— Jak na mój gust, radzisz sobie całkiem dobrze. Mam na myśli, okej, wiedźmy ssą, ale reszta? Stary, to wciąż tylko nastolatkowie - niesłuchanie starszych mają zapisane, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, w kodzie genetycznym. Potrzeba trochę więcej niż wilkołactwa, żeby to nagle zmienić. A co do... 

Stiles przełknął ślinę, ale gula w jego gardle nie ruszyła się ani o milimetr.  

— Po tym, gdy moja mama... po jej śmierci bardzo często powtarzałem sobie "ona poradziłaby sobie lepiej", niezależnie czy dotyczyło to robienia głupich kanapek z dżemem i masłem orzechowym, czy mojego ojca, który brał nadgodziny za nadgodzinami. I czułem się jak gówno, bo skupianie się na _czymś takim_ , kiedy ona już nie żyła, było cholernie samolubne. Na tym, że dałaby sobie radę lepiej praktycznie we wszystkim, gdyby tylko nie ja... 

Stiles zamrugał i aż musiał odwrócić wzrok od Dereka. Nagle rzeczy zrobiły się bardzo wilgotne i połyskujące po bokach. Wziął głęboki wdech. 

— Ale w końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nie ma znaczenia, jak ona by postąpiła, bo teraz liczy się to, co robię ja. I nawet jeśli dżem trochę wypływa, albo jeśli masło orzechowe nie jest do końca rozsmarowane, to i tak jest dobrze. Bo może ona zrobiłaby to lepiej, ale to ja dałem z siebie wszystko. 

Żaden z nich się po tym nie odezwał. Dopiero po chwili Derek złapał dłoń Stilesa w swoją i ścisnął ją łagodnie, zaraz zabierając rękę. Stilles spojrzał na niego, ale pomimo tego całego czasu spędzonego na lekturze "Zrozumieć emocje Dereka: część I, podręcznik dla początkujących", nadal był beznadziejny w czytaniu jego pokerowej twarzy. Widział, że coś tam jest, coś za tymi zmiennymi oczyma, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć co właściwie. Po chwili odsunął się i cofnął dłoń. Usilnie starał się zignorować jak bardzo zimna teraz się wydawała. Wobec tego przeczesał włosy palcami. 

— Uh... — zaczął, gdy było już jasne, że Derek nie zamierzał przerwać tej niezręcznej ciszy pomiędzy nimi. — Chcesz kanapkę? 

Derek uśmiechnął się, wykrzywiając nieznacznie kąciki ust w sposób, który Stiles nigdy nie widział przed wpadką z zaklęciem. Teraz miał szansę dojrzeć to coraz częściej.  

— Niee — odpowiedział Derek wciąż się uśmiechając. 

— No to spoko — powiedział Stiles i opadł ponownie na łózko. — Wiesz, gdzie jest kuchnia. W mojej chcę więcej majonezu i nie żałuj krakowskiej. 

Wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy długopis odbił się prosto od jego czoła. 

*** 

 **Nie lubię c** **hińskiego żarcia.**  

 **Mój samochód nie był najpierw Laury.**  

 **Tak bardzo mnie to nie męczy.**  

*** 

Ostatecznie - co za dużo to niezdrowo. Po dwóch kolejnych tygodniach, Stiles zaczął martwić się na poważnie. Nie tylko o Dereka, ale i o całą watahę. Niby nie mieli przymusowych zajęć z "tworzenia więzi w watasze" lub obowiązkowych, wspólnych treningów albo ustanowionych Dni Przytulania, czy jakiegokolwiek innego, dziwnego gówna, na które Stiles natrafił przy googlowaniu "Jak wzmocnić swoją watahę wilkołaków". Niektóre rzeczy raz wygooglowane już nigdy nie mogą być odgooglowane. Wciąż wzdrygał się na samą myśl. 

Przechodząc do sedna - chodziło o to, że wcale nie musieli organizować tego typu rzeczy, po prostu zawsze jakoś dobrze ze sobą współgrali. No, tak jak powinni, będąc w watasze. Nie ważne, czy były to zwyczajne wieczory filmowe u Lydii lub po prostu wydurnianie się w lesie, zawsze trzymali się razem. Ale od czasu wypadku z zaklęciem, jedynym z nich, którego Stiles widział poza szkołą, był Scott. Okazyjnie z bonusowym dodatkiem w postaci Isaaca. Nawet Derek zaczął przychodzić coraz rzadziej i rzadziej, ale kiedy już wpadał? Praktycznie się nie odzywał. Wciąż oglądali razem filmy albo dyskutowali o pierdołach, ale Derek przerzucił się teraz na porozumiewanie się za pomocą dłoni i wyrazu twarzy. Przypominał teraz bardziej Dereka z ich pierwszego spotkania, a nie osobę, którą Stiles po-- polubił. To było coraz dziwniejsze i niepokojące, a Stiles naprawdę nie chciał, by sprawy toczyły się w ten sposób. 

Cała wataha również robiła się coraz bardziej niespokojna. Stiles nie wykombinował jeszcze, czy było to tylko zamartwianie się o Dereka, czy raczej coś głębszego, związanego z byciem ich alfą. Widział jak Erica po raz trzeci w ciągu kilku sekund upuściła swój długopis podczas Historii Świata i wtedy dotarło do niego, że cokolwiek to jest, musi się wreszcie skończyć. I po raz kolejny to jemu przypadło ujarzmianie dzikich zwierzów. 

Co wyjaśnia dlaczego znalazł się pod domem Hale'ów o godzinie drugiej szesnaście po południu, kiedy to powinien był przedstawiać referat o Jacku Londonie. O ironio, twe imię brzmi Stilinski.  

Derek nie pokazał się, gdy zaparkował, ani gdy próbował dostać się do środka i Stiles nie mógłby powiedzieć, że był tym specjalnie zaskoczony. Camaro i tak stało zaparkowane przed domem, więc mężczyzna nie mógł być daleko. 

— DERRRRR—EK! — zawył Stiles, dodatkowo pukając jeszcze kilka razy. Po tym obrócił się i zakrzyczał w kierunku drzew. — Cholera, Derek, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie żeś się podział, ale i tak wiem, że mnie słyszysz! Wyłaź, wyłaź, gdziekolwiek jesteś! 

Stiles opadł na ziemię. Derek pokazał się dopiero po dobrych kilku minutach, cały spocony i bez koszulki (nowość, nowość), co było tak bardzo absurdalne, bo to w końcu _Derek_ _._ Stiles poczuł w sobie dziwnie jarzącą się iskierkę samozadowolenia. No bo serio, kto normalny biega w samych dżinsach i butach motocyklowych? 

Inne części ciała Stilesa również wyraziły aprobatę na ten widok. Pozwolił sobie pogapić się jeszcze przez dosłownie dwie sekundy, by zaspo-- słodki Jezu-- a potem subtelnie wbił wzrok gdzieś powyżej obojczyków mężczyzny. 

— Straszysz swoje szczeniaki. 

Derek wywrócił oczami i wszedł do domu. Stiles zaraz za nim. 

— Nie no, mówię serio. Boje się, że Boyd znowu zacznie sikać na dywan, a sam wiesz jak długo zajęło nauczenie go, że to be i nieładne za pierwszym razem. 

Derek zignorował Stilesa i skierował się do kuchni, jednego z niewielu pomieszczeń, które nareszcie miały zarówno prąd _jak i_ bieżącą wodę. Luksus. Derek od razu podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej sok pomarańczowy, odkręcił nakrętkę i zaczął pić prosto z kartonu. 

Poważnie? Z jednej strony - fu, chociaż z drugiej... Derek stał z odchyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczami, a mięśnie na jego szyi pracowały, gdy przełykał... I wow. Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, jak bardzo fascynujący był wzór na kafelkach w tym miejscu. I jeszcze te fugi! Bardzo piękne fugi. 

Kiedy absolutnie obsceniczne dźwięki wydawane przez Dereka wreszcie ustały, Stiles zaryzykował i podniósł wzrok. Derek się szczerzył, zadowolony z siebie dupek. Stiles otworzył usta by... by co właściwie? Powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał? Mężczyzna pewnie odpowiedziałby coś prowokującego, typu "Nie zmuś mnie" i Stiles mógłby wtedy w kilku krokach zmniejszyć dzielącą ich odległość i... Ale no tak. " _Nie_ zmuś." 

— Derek — zaczął łagodnie Stiles. — To już prawie sześć tygodni. Coś jest nie tak. Musimy powiedzieć Deatonowi. 

Pusty karton przeleciał gdzieś na drugą stronę pokoju, a jego niewdzięczny nabywca zawarczał. 

— Ej, nie! Starczy, dobra?! — skarcił go Stiles. — Dość używania zaklęcia jako wymówki do wejścia w pełny tryb jaskiniowca. Coś ci nie pasuje? Powiedz to! 

Oczy Dereka niebezpiecznie błysnęły. W momencie znalazł się przy Stilesie, zaledwie milimetry od jego twarzy, tak że prawie stykali się nosami i zawarczał. 

Stiles był wkurwiony. Wkurwiony na Dereka. Wkurwiony na wiedźmę. Wkurwiony na tę całą, popieprzoną sytuację. Ale _najbardziej_ na Dereka. Bo, cholera, to takie nie fair. Nie powinien podniecać się na widok wściekłego wilkołaka. Cholera jasna, to był bardzo zły plan przetrwania. Totalnie nie powinien być podniecony na widok wściekłego wilkołaka, już w szczególności, kiedy próbuje być na niego wkurwiony i usiłuje zmusić go do logicznego myślenia.  

Stiles starał się myśleć o zakonnicach. Starych zakonnicach. Starych zakonnicach w kalesonach. Okej, dobra, teraz już chyba będzie mógł poradzić sobie ze złym, cudownie wyrzeźbionym, olśniewająco przystojnym wilkołakiem, z którym aktualnie dzielił powietrze. 

— Jeśli-- jeśli próbujesz mnie sterroryzować, to muszę ci powiedzieć, że już to na mnie nie działa od drugiej klasy, stary. — Stiles naprawdę mocno starał się zachować chłodną nonszalancje. Kiedy Derek nie ruszył się nawet o krok, chłopak zaryzykował ze swoją "bitch, please" miną i protekcjonalnym poklepaniem po ramieniu. 

Z miejsca syreny w jego mózgu zaczęły wyć "UCIEKAJ! UCIEKAJ! UCIEKAJ!". Zły, cudownie wyrzeźbiony, olśniewająco przystojny wilkołak. Kurwa. Kurwakurwakurwa, stare zakonnice w kalesonach, topiące kocięta w rzece.  

Stiles spróbował zabrać dłoń z ramienia Dereka, ale zamiast tego samoistnie się tam zacisnęła. 

Derek zrobił zaskoczoną minę i tak, to jest to, uświadomił sobie Stiles. To ten moment, gdy Derek wreszcie poskłada wszystkie fakty do kupy. Może gdyby stało się to wcześniej, byłby jeszcze w stanie jakoś z tego zażartować, że to niby przez te szalejące hormony i tak dalej, albo rzucić parę głupich żartów typu, że zawsze myślał, że bardziej wolał _koty._ Ale teraz było już za późno. Stiles mógł tylko zgadywać jaką musiał mieć minę, bo jedyne co teraz czuł to jego szaleńczo kołaczące w klatce serce i wiedział, że to samo w sobie było wystarczające. 

Stiles miał jeszcze kilka sekund nim wszystko dotrze do Dereka, nim wywnioskuje to okropne, tragiczne, niedobre zadurzenie. Równie dobrze mógłby wykorzystać te kilka chwil do powiedzenia czegoś mądrego, kiedy Derek jeszcze nie myślał o nim jak o jakimś tępym, zakochanym dzieciaku. Stiles starał się rozważnie dobrać słowa. Jeśli cokolwiek dobrego wynikło z ostatniego półtora miesiąca, to była to wiedza jak zrobić to dobrze. 

— Proszę, Derek. Widzę, jak bardzo cię to rani. Wszyscy widzimy. I nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślisz, ale my naprawdę tylko chcemy pomóc. Sam wiesz, że próbowaliśmy chyba wszystkiego. Deaton jest naszą ostatnią opcją. 

Stiles spuścił wzrok. 

— Chcę ci pomóc, Derek. Proszę, zaufaj mi. 

Czekał. Przed nim Derek praktycznie że nawet nie drgnął, pomijając miarowe podnoszenie się i opadanie klatki piersiowej. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wilkołak uniósł własną dłoń i przeciągnął ją wzdłuż ręki Stilesa, aż do momentu gdy spoczęła na wierzchu tej na jego ramieniu, dociskając ją mocniej. Stiles poderwał głowę i tyle właściwie zdążył zarejestrować, bo nagle Derek całował go. 

Stiles wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, za który z miejsca został nagrodzony przygryzieniem swojej dolnej wargi. Był to dosłownie lekki nacisk zębów, ale wystarczający, by ogarnął go dreszcz czystej przyjemności i jasna cholera, nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach, nie przypuszczał, że...  i to był ten moment, kiedy stracił zdolność myślenia, bo Derek przeciągnął językiem po jego zębach. 

Ich dłonie nadal były uwięzione gdzieś pomiędzy nimi, z tym że Stilesa ześlizgnęła się z ramienia Dereka na jego klatkę piersiową i o tak, to była genialna decyzja. Jakimś cudem jego druga ręka owinęła się wokół pleców wilkołaka, przyciskając do siebie mocniej tę górę mięśni i ciepła. Dłoń Dereka złapała jego podbródek. Odchylił lekko głowę Stilesa, a usta nagle znalazły się na szyi chłopaka, delikatnie skubiąc znajdującą się tam skórę. Jego kilkudniowy zarost drażnił pozostawiane ślady, a Stiles miał wrażenie, że jego całe ciało płonie. 

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wypchnięciem swoich bioder naprzeciwko Derekowych. Z sapnięciem, Derek przestał interesować się wrażliwym miejscem za uchem Stilesa i zamiast tego oparł podbródek na ramieniu chłopaka. Stiles poruszył się raz jeszcze, tym razem mając trochę więcej kontroli nad własnymi ruchami. 

— Mmmm, Stiles... Nie, nie, przestań... 

Poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał mu kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. Odsunął się. Derek nie chciał...? Moment zajęło Stilesowi przypomnienie sobie o zaklęciu, ale nawet jeśli... Nie mógł być pewny. I co gorsza, co jeśli kiedyś zapomni? Co jeśli zrobi coś, co sprawi, że Derek powie "tak" a Stiles zapomni? 

Derek spojrzał na niego ponownie, a jego wzrok był chłodny. Łagodnie puścił Stilesa i sam zrobił krok do tyłu. I to chyba było to, co zabolało Stilesa najmocniej - jak cholernie łagodnie Derek go puścił.  

— Derek... 

— Nie pójdę do Deatona — wyrzucił z siebie Derek. — Nie jutro. 

I zaraz po tym wyszedł. Stiles ześlizgnął się na podłogę i uderzył kilka razy tyłem głowy o szafki kuchenne. 

Długo zajęło mu zebranie się w sobie i wrócenie do domu. 

*** 

— To nie jest zaklęcie. 

— Że co, proszę? — odezwał się Stiles. — Oczywiście, że to zaklęcie. Wściekła wiedźma, kula światła, dziwne zachowanie... — Wykonał nieokreślony ruch w stronę Dereka. — Okej, może trochę dziwniejsze zachowanie niż zazwyczaj. Dwa plus dwa równa się zaklęcie. 

— Blisko — powiedział Deaton. — Jednak mamy do czynienia raczej ze starszą siostrą zaklęcia, z klątwą.  

— Klątwa? Przecież podobno do nałożenia klątwy wiedźmy potrzebują jakiegoś przygotowania, czarodziejskich formułek i tego typu gówna! Ona po prostu pstryknęła palcami i nagle Derek nie może się poprawnie wysławiać. 

Derek przytaknął w ciszy. Znajdowali się w biurze Deatona na tyłach kliniki. Wilkołak aktualnie starał się zlać ze ścianą w jedno, jak to miał w zwyczaju, z miną, która wyrażała zarówno wkurwienie jak i przygnębienie. Nie rozmawiali o tym, co zdarzyło się wczoraj. Stiles dostał jedynie smsa - " **Nie idź do** **Deatona** **przed** **Iacrosse** " i to by było na tyle. Chciał zapytać Dereka, czemu właściwie nie napisał do Scotta, skoro był jedną z jego bet, ale teraz już nie był pewny, czy właściwie chciał wiedzieć.  

— W większości przypadków - tak — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Deaton. — Ale po tym jak opisaliście tę wiedźmę, przypuszczam, że mamy do czynienia z czymś znacznie starszym i potężniejszym, niż początkowo zakładaliście. Mieliście ogromne szczęście, że naprawdę nie chciała zrobić wam żadnej krzywdy.  

Derek parsknął i serio? Stiles miał ochotę go walnąć. Rozmawiali już wcześniej-- Stiles rozmawiał, w każdym bądź razie--  o tym. To właśnie z tego powodu wpadli w to gówno. 

— To to samo? — zapytał Derek. — Nie możemy zwyczajnie nie odwrócić tego? 

Stiles jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział Deatona tak bardzo zmieszanego. Yey, nowe doświadczenia. 

— Pyta się, czy możemy po prostu odwrócić to w ten sam sposób, co zaklęcie. Poczekać aż wreszcie minie albo znaleźć przeciwdziałający czar... czy tam klątwę? 

— Obawiam się, że to nie jest takie proste — oznajmił spokojnie Deaton. — W przeciwieństwie do zaklęć, klątwy rzadko mają przeciwzaklęcie i przede wszystkim -  nie mijają. Są na całe życie. 

Pomieszczenie wypełniła ciężka cisza. Stiles nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Dobra, okej, już przynajmniej rozgryźli to, tę _klątwę,_ jednak jeśli wcześniej uważali, że ciężko będzie się jej pozbyć, to teraz... Nie zdołają tego naprawić. Derek utknął taki do końca swojego życia. Derek utknął. Pewnie, Stiles rozumiał go doskonale i nawet wataha przywykłaby wraz z biegiem czasu. Ale nie mógłby być już dłużej ich alfą. 

 _O mój Boże, naprawdę_ _nie mógłby,_  uświadomił sobie Stiles. W codziennych, zwykłych czynnościach w niczym by to nie przeszkadzało, przyzwyczają się. Jednak podczas walki, komendy "stać" lub "czekać" będą tak naprawdę znaczyły zupełnie coś przeciwnego, a to może doprowadzić do katastrofy. 

I nawet jeśli życie towarzyskie Dereka nie było specjalnie kolorowe, to samo rozmawianie z kimkolwiek - kelnerkami, kasjerami, bardzo natrętnymi Jehowymi - …ludzie go nie zrozumieją. Pomyślą sobie, że... 

Bolało zbyt bardzo, by nawet tego typu rzeczy rozważać, bo cokolwiek ci ludzie sobie pomyślą, będą współczuć Derekowi. Nie. Po prostu, nie. Nikt nie zasługuje na to, żeby być z góry ocenianym przez innych, żałowanym przez obcych, którzy nic o tobie nie wiedzieli. A Derek? Szczególnie nie Derek, który przeszedł już przez tyle i tyle razy został tak cholernie zraniony, a który nadal _próbował._  Który próbował pomagać ludziom, chronić ich. Który pod tą całą wrogością, opryskliwością i materiałową skórą był dobry. I lojalny. I odważny. 

I w którym Stiles mógł się troszkę zakochać. Oh, cholera jasna, naprawdę musiał zakochać się w Dereku Hale'u? 

— No to niecudownie. — Derek wzruszył ramionami, przerywając tym samym bardzo ważne objawienie Stilesa. — Nie zabijcie mnie. 

— Że co? — wybuchnął Stiles, momentalnie przedkładając Derekowy kryzys nad swój własny, mniej istotny. — Odbiło ci do reszty? 

— Właściwie to mogłoby zadziałać —  wtrącił Deaton. — Teoretycznie - zabicie ofiary klątwy przez przebicie jej serca, powinno być wystarczające, by ją przerwać. Oczywiście, w większości przypadków i tak już to nie ma znaczenia, bo się w końcu umiera. Jednak z twoją zdolnością do leczenia — Deaton zazezował w stronę Dereka — _powinieneś_ przeżyć, jeśli on cię dźgnie. 

— Okej, po pierwsze: nie — odparł Stiles, starając się przerwać te nienormalne spekulacje, nim Derek zacznie to rozważać. — Po drugie? NIE. A po trzecie: co masz na myśli, mówiąc "jeśli _on_  cię dźgnie"?! Nikt nikogo nie będzie dzisiaj dźgał! W szczególności nie ja! 

— Klątwy mają bardzo nieładny zwyczaj przeskakiwania z jednej magicznej osoby lub przedmiotu na najbliższy, jeśli jej nośnik umrze. Co oznacza, że nie mogę być tutaj w trakcie, a co dopiero trzymać nóż. Tak samo jak żaden z wilkołaków z watahy Dereka. 

Deaton wpatrywał się z nich z dziwną dozą sympatii, która Stilesowi bardziej przypominała... zrozumienie.  

— Przypuściłem, że nie chcesz, by był zmuszony zrobić to samemu — dodał cicho Deaton. 

Kurwa. Nie, chwila... Pieprzyć _to._  

— To nie ma już znaczenia, bo i tak tego nie zrobimy! Nawet nie... — Stiles rozłożył ręce i odwrócił się do Dereka. — Nie ma znaczenia, że przerwiemy klątwę, kiedy będziesz martwy, ty idioto! 

Derek wzruszył ramionami raz jeszcze i jakim cudem mógł być tak spokojny? 

— Dopóki jest to tojadowe ostrze, wszystko będzie-- 

— Nie — przerwał Stiles. 

— Nie — odparł Derek i na Boga, oczywiście miał na myśli "tak". 

— Nie — powtórzył Stiles bardziej stanowczo. 

— Nie. 

— Nie. 

— Nie. 

— Nie! 

— Stiles. 

I cholera jasna, Derek brzmiał na tak bardzo pokonanego. Chłopak spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zrozumiał. Derek wiedział co to oznacza, tak jak i Stiles. Wiedział, jak będzie wyglądało jego życie z klątwą ciążącą nad nim. Stiles widział w jego oczach smutek i czający się gdzieś w rogu strach, który tak usilnie do tej pory ukrywał. Jeśli nie znałby Dereka tak dobrze, gdyby nie spędzili ze sobą tyle czasu, pewnie by go przeoczył. Ale był tam. Derek był przerażony, ale nie ryzykowaniem własnego życia, a funkcjonowaniem z klątwą. Jednak ponad tym wszystkim, Stiles widział determinację. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał się poddać. Oczywiście, że nie, bo według niego, jedyne co ryzykował, to własne życie. 

A Stiles niech będzie przeklęty, jeśli pozwoli Derekowi zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim w samotności. 

Westchnął.  

— Dobra. Ale chcę podkreślić, że wcale mi się to nie podoba. — Odwrócił się do Deatona. — Co musimy zrobić? 

*** 

Okazało się, że cały proces wcale nie był specjalnie skomplikowany. Deaton wręczył Stilesowi torbę proszku z jarzębu i życzył im powodzenia, zanim wyszli. Stiles wpakował się do samochodu Dereka bez zbędnych słów i ruszyli w ciszy. Zatrzymali się jeszcze przy jego domu, by zgarnąć nóż. Deaton objaśnił, że tylko ostrze nietknięte przez żadną, magiczną istotę załatwi sprawę, jednak Stiles nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, czy któreś z watahy nie użyło kiedykolwiek tych kuchennych, dlatego ukradł nóż ze skrzynki na narzędzia, który jego tata używał do patroszenia ryb. 

Ostrze było cienkie i ostre jak brzytwa. 

Po tym podjechali pod posiadłość Hale'ów. Stiles zagryzł wargi. Doskonale wiedział dlaczego jechali akurat tutaj, pomimo tego, że w okolicy było pełno bezpiecznych kryjówek, które wyznaczyła wataha. Stiles był pewien, że Derek chciał to zrobić właśnie w tym miejscu nie dlatego, że tutaj mieszkał, ale dlatego, bo gdyby rytuał się nie powiódł to... no cóż. 

Stiles naprawdę nie chciał o tym myśleć. Zamiast tego skupił się na tworzeniu dużego koła z jarzębu wokół Dereka na podłodze w salonie. Ręce niemiłosiernie się mu trzęsły, gdy odkładał torbę, ale za to mężczyzna siedział w środku w milczeniu. Spokojny. Nóż nadal leżał poza kręgiem, obok Stilesa. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle będzie go w stanie podnieść. 

— Jesteś pewien-- — wyszeptał łamiącym głosem. — Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz bym zadzwonił po watahę? 

Derek pokręcił głową. 

— Nie musimy tego robić dzisiaj. Mogę jeszcze sprawdzić w necie, na pewno coś tam jeszcze jest. 

Derek ponownie pokręcił głową. 

— Derek, na litość boską, odezwij się! 

Derek odetchnął szorstko przez nos, co było dla niego tak typowe, te poirytowane westchnięcia, że Stiles prawie mógł zapomnieć, że coś się zmieniło. 

— Nie podchodź tu, Stiles.  

Chłopak ostrożnie podniósł nóż i przekroczył krąg. Uklęknął centralnie przed Derekiem i nagle wszystko zrobiło się jakieś tysiąc razy bardziej intensywne, klęczenie w kręgu jarzębu, nóż w ręce. 

Derek przykrył jego dłoń swoją, a Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu, sam zrobił dokładnie to samo. Derek ponowne był bez koszulki, ale już ze zdecydowanie innego powodu. 

— Stiles — odezwał się Derek. — Wszystko nie będzie dobrze. Sam wiesz, że nie leczę się szybko. Jakoś nie przeżyję. Nie _zaufaj_  mi. 

Stiles miał ochotę się zaśmiać. 

— To nie brzmi tak uspakajająco, jak ci się wydaje. 

Derek uśmiechnął się i poprowadził ich złączone dłonie tak, że końcówka ostrza zaczęła lekko wbijać się w skórę ponad jego sercem. 

— Derek — wydobył z siebie Stiles, próbując nawet nie myśleć, że to może być ostatni raz, kiedy coś do niego w ogóle powie. Starał się nie skupiać na wizji tego, co zaraz się stanie, jak najdłużej się tylko dało. Po raz pierwszy w całym życiu, jego umysł ucichł. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.  

— Powiedz mi coś prawdziwego — wypalił ostatecznie. 

Derek spojrzał prosto na Stilesa i zacieśnił uścisk ich dłoni wokół trzonka noża. 

— Chyba cię nienawidzę — wyjaśnił mu Derek, po czym popchnął ostrze wolno i precyzyjnie. 

*** 

Nóż zatopił się cały, aż do ich złączonych dłoni. Stiles zaczął krzyczeć, gdy Derek upadł do tyłu. 

— Nie! Nie! O Boże. — Stiles wyciągnął nóż a krew momentalnie wytrysnęła, pokrywając całe jego palce, gdy próbował zatamować krwawienie. — Mój Boże, Derek, nie, nie możesz! Nie możesz! Ja ciebie też, ty idioto! Też cię nienawidzę! Do jasnej cholery, też cię nienawidzę! Nie rób mi tego, Derek. 

Derek przestał się ruszać, a jego krew niemrawo przepływała między palcami Stilesa. 

— Jezu — wyszeptał Stiles. Krwawienie ustało. Spojrzał w dół i wilkołak wciąż się nie poruszał, ale jego skóra zaczęła połyskiwać, a dłonie chłopaka owiała dziwna, niebieska mgiełka. 

Miała dokładnie taki sam kolor, jak wiązka światła, którego użyła wiedźma. Mgła wydobyła się w całości z klatki piersiowej Dereka i jego skóra momentalnie przestała błyszczeć. Błękitna poświata wzbiła się wzdłuż rąk Stilesa, a on sam odwrócił głowę, by tego nie wdychać, wciąż nie przestając trzymać Dereka. Nie wydawała się zresztą nim przejmować. Wzleciała wyżej, zostawiając po sobie tylko dziwne mrowienie. Zabączkowała leniwie wokół jego głowy, odbiła się lekko od bariery kręgu z jarzębu i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  

W domu panowała niewyobrażalna cisza, aż do momentu, gdy Stiles nagle poczuł pod palcami bicie serca. 

Załkał; nie zauważył, że płakał, dopóki łzy nie spłynęły wzdłuż jego policzków. Poczuł kolejne uderzenie i kolejne. Odsunął dłonie, a po wąskim rozcięciu nie zostało ani śladu, nawet najmniejszej blizny. 

— Stiles? — usłyszał w momencie, gdy Derek otworzył oczy. I przysięga, jeśli Derek postanowi kiedyś znowu się zabić, to tym razem sam go w tym wyręczy. I pewnie by mu to powiedział, jednak mężczyzna uśmiechnął się  w _ten_ sposób, podniósł się do siadu, i dzięki Ci Boże za to, bo zaznajamianie się ze _śmiercią_ raczej do najprzyjemniejszych nie należało.  

— Stiles — powtórzył, tym razem bardziej pewnie. — Niebo jest niebieskie. 

Zaśmiał się. To był chyba najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki Stiles kiedykolwiek słyszał. 

— Niebo jest niebieskie, a Ziemia okrągła. Nazywam się Derek Edwin Hale i jestem całkiem pewny, że cię k-- — Stiles pocałował go. Okej, "pocałował" było trochę nieodpowiednim słowem. Stiles najpierw się na niego rzucił. I dobra, przeżył swój pierwszy, oficjalny pocałunek zaledwie wczoraj, ale szybko się uczył, do jasnej cholery, a przede wszystkim czekał już na to zdecydowanie zbyt długo. 

— Zmieniłem zdanie. Siedź cicho, cicho — oznajmił mu Stiles i popchnął Dereka na podłogę, wdrapując się na niego. Złapał twarz wilkołaka w obie dłonie. Obie, zakrwawione dłonie. Zanotował sobie, by spanikować z tego powodu dopiero później. — Jestem cały we krwi, Derek — wtrącił gdzieś między pocałunkami. — W twojej krwi. Bardzo. Niefajne. Serio. Niefajne. Wiesz ile zasad higieny właśnie łamię? 

— Da się to naprawić. — Derek wyszczerzył się niebezpiecznie i następną rzecz, jaką Stiles zarejestrował, był fakt, że nagle oglądał świat do góry nogami, mając całkiem niezły widok na pośladki Dereka w tych niemoralnie ciasnych jeansach, podczas gdy mężczyzna wspinał się po schodach. Normalnie Stiles powiedziałby coś na temat takiego traktowania, ale hej, teraz nie miał na co narzekać. 

Chwilę później, Stiles znalazł się w ubraniach pod wąskim prysznicem Dereka, w łazience na piętrze. Pokój numer dwa z prądem i bieżącą wodą. Derek sięgnął za niego, by odkręcić wodę i nagle Stiles nie mógł oddychać. Strumień uderzył mężczyznę prosto w klatkę piersiową, a woda zaczęła spływać w dół, tworząc małe ścieżki i o rany, Stiles tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć. I wtedy właśnie dotarło do niego, że _może._  

Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by Derek mówił tak wiele. 

*** 

 **Nowa fryzura Jacksona wcale nie wygląda głupio.**  

 **Ryby oddychają wodą.**  

 **Kocham cię.**  

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-huh. Zdążyłem z tekstem Walentynkowym dla S.! Ledwo, naprawdę ledwo. Dlatego właśnie jest niebetowany.


End file.
